Care For You
by HopelessFangirlingRomantic
Summary: "What happened?" her voice was shaking. "What do you think?" his speaking was slightly muffled, do to his busted lip. Maya knew exactly what he meant. All she could do then was grab his hand and take him into the bathroom to clean him up.


**Care For You**

It was 2 AM. Maya was laying her bed on her laptop scrolling down her FaceRange timeline. Her phone vibrated. She grabbed it from the desk, automatically knowing it was from Miles because he had the nickname "**_Softie_**" in her phone with a bunch of love emoticons.

'_Open your window_' - read the text. She smirked.

_This again?_ she thought, thinking back to their first kiss.

She walked over to her window, moved the curtains and pulled it up.

"What are you do-", Maya started but after taking a full look at his face, she couldn't even begin to form more words. There was blood coming from the top of his eye and his bottom lip. The whole top left half of his face was 5 different shades of purple and red, of course along with a swollen eye.

"Oh my god," her breathing sped up. She reached out her hands and started to help him in. Once he was inside and (barely) stable, Maya tried to form words as she was near tears.

"Miles...what happened?" her voice was shaking.

"What do you think?" his speaking was slightly muffled, do to his busted lip. Maya knew exactly what he meant.

_His father._

She wanted to ask him what the fight was over this time, but there was literally blood dripping off his face and she could stand to look at it any longer.

She sighed as she grabbed Miles' hand and pulled him out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, careful not to walk too roughly. Her parents were still sleep. Mrs. Matlin is sleep-deaf and Mr. Matlin snores too loudly to ever hear anything outside their closed door.

So they were probably alright. She was still cautious though.

After closing the door, she sat him on the toilet and got a first aid kit out of the bathroom closet. She then grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and kneeled down in front of him, squeezing in between his legs.

_This is where being the granddaughter of a nurse comes in._

She tried not to flinch as she wiped his chin and lip. She looked up into his eyes; he was looking down.

He was thinking about what just happened. He was thinking about the fact that he's probably freaking the crap out of his girlfriend with something that's typical, it's just on his face this time.

He would normally go to Chewy's after he had a disagreement with his father but he was at his grandmothers for the weekend.

She wiped the blood from the side of his face and eye as he analyzed her.

Worry. That's all he saw. He hated to worry people, especially Maya. She's been through way too much.

"Rinse." she said while going over and putting the peroxide from the first aid kit onto the wash cloth. He got up and used one of the rinse cups to gargle and spit, then returned back to his spot; as did Maya.

"This'll hurt a little." She mumbled. She put the cloth on his cuts, trying to ignore his pained face and uneven breathing. "Sorry." She continued to wipe. Once she finished that, she put a special bandage on his eye.

He looked into her eyes and smirked a little. "Wow." He breathed. She looked back into his when she finished situating his eye.

"What?" She said.

"..Nothing I just...I've never stared this deep in to your eyes. They're so blue. It's like staring at crystals or something." He scoffed. This made her slightly smirk and look down. He never fails to make her blush.

But it eventually faded and she looked back up into his eyes again. She pulled him into a small but passionate kiss, careful not to force it too much because of his cut. Once she pulled away she cupped her other hand around his neck.

"I care about you Miles. _A lot_. And when I care about someone this much I make sure I do whatever it takes to keep them happy. That definitely doesn't include sitting back and watching them get hurt." She paused. Miles didn't say anything so she continued. "I don't mean to make this sound like a threat...but the next time this happens, you need to call the Aid Society...or I will. Okay?" He nodded slightly.

She didn't know what else to do, so she hugged him.

**And he couldn't have need anything more than that hug right then.**

* * *

After she patched him up, she went down stares to get him an ice pack. Before she left the kitchen though, she saw the chocolate chip cookies her mother made a few hours ago in the glass cookie case on the counter. She smirked and grabbed a few, remembering Miles was in love with the Matlin Family Chocolate Chip Cookie recipe. This would cheer him up.

She tiptoed up the stairs and went into her room, slowly shutting the door. He was sat up, laying on the left side of her bed and staring at his feet.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking about._

She walked over and handed him the icepack.

"Here, I already broke it up for you."

"Thank you." he immediately put it on his eye. Maya stared at him for at least 10 seconds, thinking about what she should do or say next. She didn't want to do anything stupid.

"So. My mom made cookieeeeess..." she showed him the cookies she was hiding behind her back. Miles looked up at her and smirked. "They're chocolate chiiiiip..." she held it up. He slowly started to smile. "Your favoriiiiitte..." her voice got higher and higher. "You know you want sooooommme..." she started bouncing and waving them around in his face. He chuckled and looked down.

"Come here." he held out his free arm. "With the cookies." Maya scoffed and climbed on to the bed and made herself comfortable, snuggling up on him. She handed him a cookie but he opened his mouth instead. She giggled and put it into his mouth. He chewed, "Thank you." he talked with his mouth full.

"Ew!" she laughed. He chuckled again and kissed her forehead.

They turned on the TV and started watching some old chick flick.

Maya eventually fell asleep on his chest and it didn't take Miles too long to doze off either. He was actually surprised at how peacefully he was able to get to sleep.

It had to be because of Maya.

* * *

**-Should I let this be a oneshot, or continue? :) Lemme know! Hope you enjoyed :***


End file.
